


Part 5 Saving Prince Loki

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Avenger Loki, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood and Torture, Caning, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Whump, Loki is a goddam mess, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, The Tesseract (Marvel), Whipping, frostwintershield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Tony makes Loki an offer he can't resist. Bucky is nearly killed and Loki is taken captive and tortured by an unknown enemy who can neutralize his magic. Bucky, Tony, and Cap have to find him before the worst happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without having read Parts 1-4, but you'll miss a lot of references. If you don't want to read all that, here's a brief recap:  
This is all post-Ragnarok and Infinity War never happened. Tony has given Bucky and Loki sanctuary at his place, where they get together. They have sexy time with each other and with a couple of sisters with mutant powers. While on a mission, they run into Steve Rogers and have some sexy time with him, after a rough start between Loki and Steve. The three of them have something of an established relationship at this point. 
> 
> FrostIron is not my usual thing, but Tony is important to the overall story. Realistically, there’s no way they could resist a little experiment. Tony wants what he wants when he wants it, and so does Loki. 
> 
> Thank you to Aivelin for the beautiful art. Check out his works on [Tumblr](http://aivelin.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. They mean more than you know. 😍💋

Bucky was in Washington, DC, overseeing security at a conference between Stark Industries and a Russian tech company because he was fluent in Russian. But, since he and Loki had been spending most of their evenings and nights together, that left Loki on his own.

He was watching television, which was a frequently baffling experience. He enjoyed many of the history and science shows, especially Professor Brian Cox, because they helped him understand how much even the brightest humans simply didn’t know. He was still trying to understand peoples’ obsession with the ridiculous lives of a family called The Kardashians when FRIDAY contacted him.

“Mr. Odinson, Mr. Stark would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience in his penthouse.”

Hm. Was he unhappy about the playroom night, after all? That didn’t seem logical, but there wasn’t any other obvious reason to be summoned to what Loki thought of as The King’s Chambers.

“I’m on my way up.”

Stark answered the door before he even knocked.

“Thanks for coming on short notice. Have a seat. Would you like a drink?”

“If you’re having one, then, of course. Aquavit, if you have it, please.” He flashed his brightest, most charming smile.

“So...you and Barnes. You’re a good team. And, you’re...close?”

“Yes.”

“The playroom a few weeks ago...thanks for the little gift you left. If I hadn’t seen that, I might’ve missed what those two sisters can do. They’ll be really valuable to our program.”

Loki kept his expression neutral, but inwardly sighed in relief. He owed Stark a lot, and was glad he hadn't misjudged the situation. 

“You’re welcome. Glad you liked it.”

He was certain he hadn’t been called up here just to get a pat on the back, so he waited through a few awkward moments of silence while Stark stared at him.

“Ok, here’s the thing. The most interesting thing to me on that video was _you_. The way you took control of everything like it was the easiest thing in the world. Like it’s just who you are. I envy you that.”

Loki shook his head, confused.

“I don't understand how you can say that. You’re as close to a real king as this realm has, and Earth looks to you to lead them. Except maybe Steve Rogers. But, even he needs your guidance on many things.”

“Yeah, I’m super fucking smart. That’s my power. But, wanting to be in charge is not. I’ve never wanted that. It’s just something that happened because I’m smart and rich. I do it because I have to, to protect myself and the people I care about.”

“All right. But, I don’t understand why you’re telling me this.”

“I saw on the video that you found the muzzle. The duplicate of the one Thor used on you. Didn’t you wonder why I made that?”

“I assumed you used it on someone in your playroom. Probably someone who looks like me,” he smiled faintly.

“Close, but no cigar. I don’t want to use it on you—I want you to use it on me.”

Loki was speechless for a few moments and then the light came on.

“You—you want to be my submissive? Is that what you’re saying?”

The true King of Midgard wanted to be dominated by the fallen Prince of Asgard? That made no sense.

“Got it in one, Prancer. I want you to top me.”

Loki had heard the story about how Stark’s nickname for him had gone from Reindeer Games to Prancer. It was not flattering, but he let it go.

“But, surely you could have your choice of Doms. Why me?”

“Because I’ve known more Doms than you can count. Because you’re you, and maybe I need to prove to myself that I’m not scared of you. Whichever it is, I’ve thought about it since I brought you here.”

“I see. Plus, I’m guessing you like pain and I can heal you, so I can push you further than anyone. Not to mention you’re fascinated with the idea of sexual magic and you want to see what I can do. May I consider your request and get back to you?”

“Sure. I’m leaving tomorrow for a couple of days. Give me your answer when I get back. Oh, and don’t feel like you _owe_ me this. You don’t. I want you to do it because you want to. No hard feelings if you say no. You train and go out with Barnes as usual. In fact, I’m thinking of sending you out more often, because you’re good at it. The world has already forgotten a lot of why they were scared of you.”

They’d finished their drinks and that was apparently the end of the conversation, so Loki walked to the door with Tony close behind. On impulse, he shoved Stark flat against the door, cupping his cock and balls with one hand. He had no need of boots to tower over Iron Man, and fisted the hair on the back of his head with the other hand, forcing him to crane his neck to look up.

“If you ever call me by that name to my face again, I’ll show you what real punishment is, Stark.”

Tony’s pupils dilated and the bulge under Loki’s hand grew bigger and harder. In a flash of green, he was gone. 

*****

“For fuck’s sake, Loki! Why don’t you just open your own private dungeon? ‘Loki’s Lair: Where superheroes become supersubmissives in a tasteful, discrete setting, with their own personal God of Ass-Beating.’”

Bucky was obviously not thrilled about the latest development with Stark, especially coming just a couple of weeks after Loki’s time with Rogers.

“How am I supposed to say no to Tony Stark? He gave us both sanctuary. He’s the reason either of us has a future here--a future as part of his team--where someday maybe the world doesn't fear us or want us dead.”

“You’re not going to say no. We both know that, because you can’t resist the challenge. You’ll do it because you want to and Loki always does what he wants and fuck the consequences.”

The door slammed shut as Bucky stormed out. Loki wanted to go after him, but stopped himself, because he knew James was right. He knew he was being selfish and that he was hurting James, not to mention getting involved with Stark could easily end in disaster, considering their history. But, he'd been drawn to the power of Barnes and Rogers like a moth to a flame, and now he couldn’t stop himself, even if Stark’s flame burned him to cinders.

For the next two weeks, James avoided him during training sessions. When Loki saw him with a new sparring partner he didn't recognize, an irrational jealous rage crept up his spine and he had to walk away, fearing he'd say something he knew he'd regret. It was for the best, though. James deserved more than a god who couldn’t control his own need to be _in_ control, possibly to the point of self-destruction. Perhaps he’d go back to Rogers, and Loki couldn’t blame him. They would both be better off without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re only here for the FrostIron smut, this is the chapter for you. Conversely, if you aren’t into FrostIron, you can skip this chapter. Just know that fun was had by both and Bucky isn’t happy about it.

When Tony arrived home and walked into his bedroom, he was startled by an apparition over his bed. It was an illusion of Loki and it spoke to him.

“Tell FRIDAY I’ll need unrestricted access to the playroom, and I’ll be teleporting in. Meet me there in an hour.”

Tony was actually a little surprised to hear that answer. He'd not expected Loki to agree, considering he and Barnes had been nearly inseparable for weeks now, but maybe it had been more a relationship of convenience than anything. With Loki, who knew? So, he showered, brushed his teeth, and spent a longer-than-usual time on his personal grooming routine, which usually involved nothing more than running his fingers through his hair with a little product, and a couple of minutes shaping his goatee. Today, he allowed himself to obsess a little on the details. It would be difficult enough to feel adequate in the looks department compared to Loki, and he didn't need any self-doubts creeping into this now.

The God of Mischief was waiting in the big easy chair in his green and gold leathers, just as he’d looked the day he'd thrown Stark through the window. With a nod from Loki, Tony undressed and knelt in front of him in perfect, well-practiced submissive posture. While Loki appreciated Stark's immediate deference, he tried and failed not to be distracted by the arc reactor, because he’d never seen it so clearly and so close up.

“Tell me your hard limits. Is touching that one of them?”

“No, My Prince. As long as you’re careful and don’t put a lot of pressure on it.”

'My Prince'. Loki liked the sound of that. He reached out and brushed the reactor delicately with his fingertips.

“So, this is what brought us here. If you hadn’t been taken hostage and had to create it in order to survive, you would not have had it when we met. When I touched you with the scepter, you would have been mine, and Earth would’ve been lost. And, now, you _are_ mine, even though you defeated me and brought me here. The Norns weave us strange and convoluted fates, do they not?”

“I can’t think of anything more strange than being on my knees naked in front of the most breathtakingly handsome god I’ve ever seen, and knowing he tried to kill me. But, here I am."

Tony grinned up at him, inwardly soothing the mild anxiety that seeing those green and gold leathers brought to the surface of his thoughts.

“Are you comfortable with the green, yellow, red system?”

“Yes, My Prince. That’s perfect.”

“So, tell me. What are your hard limits?”

“I don’t have many. No urine or feces. No fisting. No choking—with hands, I mean. From what I saw on that video, I’d gladly choke on your cock. I don’t like being humiliated, but I can take a little of it. No getting rough with the arc reactor.”

“What is it you like?”

“You were right about the pain. I do like it, and the idea of you being able to heal me opens up all kinds of new possibilities. I like most types of restraints, and I would be open to weird magic shit.”

“Weird magic shit? Can you be more specific?”

“No, not really. I was hoping you could show me.”

By the time he finished his sentence, gold ropes had tugged his hands behind his back and were twining around his wrists.

“Yeah, like that, “ he said.

“I do rather like the idea of choking you with my cock. That’s making me hard just thinking about it. But, we'll wait until later to try the muzzle, since I need you able to speak until we get to know each other a bit better.”

It occurred to him that he really didn’t know a lot about how much regular mortals could tolerate. Stark appeared to be in excellent physical condition, but he didn’t imagine a desire for pain would include sore knees. That type of pain tended to be more distracting than arousing.

“Would you like a cushion to kneel on?”

“Thank you, but not necessary. I had the floor done in rubber for that very reason.”

“Very well. Close your eyes.”

Loki brushed aside a small pang of regret for what he was about to do. This was something he’d been saving for James for a special occasion, but now that wasn’t likely to happen and he couldn’t resist showing off a little. After a minute of heavy concentration, a duplicate Loki appeared at Loki's left side, complete with clothing.

“Open your eyes.”

“Holy shit! Two of you? Now, _that’s_ some weird magic shit.”

“He’s not exactly another me--more like an extension of me. He’ll do what I will him to do and I can feel what he feels, if I choose. And, right now, I want to watch you worship his cock.”

He snapped away the duplicate’s clothes and Tony inhaled sharply.

“God, you’re gorgeous naked. Video doesn’t do you justice.”

Loki smiled as Tony softly licked the semi-erect length and inhaled the musky cinnamon scent of a god, warming into it the more response he got.

“Soft teeth around the tip. I enjoy that,” Loki said, pupils darkening as Tony did as he was told, and was rewarded with a soft moan.

Stark was obviously experienced with using only his mouth, as he expertly sucked it in and bobbed back and forth. Occasionally, he would pull away and wait for drops of pre-cum to form, then use his tongue to work the silky moisture around the tip. Once he'd given the shaft and head enough attention, he worked his way down to the clone's balls, gently licking and sucking them into his mouth. The twin moaned more loudly and his cock was rock-hard, and Loki was surprised at how quickly Stark's skills had brought him so close to the edge. 

“I want your throat, now,” said Loki from his chair. His hand was cradling his own erection that bulged into his lacings beneath the leather.

“I’ll try, My Prince. I don’t know if I can take the whole thing.”

“Oh, you’ll take it, don’t worry. I love to hear choking noises.” He smirked a little.

The twin grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Tony’s head forward until the tip touched the back of his throat. When he didn’t gag, the pull increased until Tony’s breathing was completely blocked. He was allowed a breath every other stroke, and seemed to handle that well. By now, the twin was very close to climax, and pushed farther and farther in every stroke, causing Tony to make little gurgling sounds. It didn’t take long until the twin came down Tony’s throat with a loud groan, and Loki’s head was thrown back, lost in the wet heat his twin was feeling as Tony swallowed and swallowed. He almost climaxed himself and it took a moment to regain his self-control.

“Well done. Now, time to find out what your pleasure/pain threshold is. I’m looking forward to this,” Loki said, pointedly ignoring the very attractive erect cock jutting out in front of Tony.

“Me, too, My Prince,” he said as he followed Loki to the horizontal bar, the ropes holding his hands behind his back dissolving as he walked.

“Hands up here, shoulder-width apart.”

Tony followed instructions, and the ropes rewrapped themselves around his wrists, binding him to the bar as he watched in fascination.

“I don’t think that would ever get old,” he said, grinning.

The duplicate Loki stood in front of him about three feet away, watching as the original pulled a set of flogs out of the air. Tony studied the clone's face, trying to discern any differences between it and the original. There was nothing physical, but there was a slightly disquieting emptiness of expression, like the lights were on, but no one was home. He supposed that was to be expected if this was an extension of Loki--more like a puppet than a sentient being. He tore his eyes away, determined not to let that train of thought derail the fun tonight. Maybe he'd ask Loki more about it later, and turned his attention to the set of flogs he was being shown. 

“The line between pleasure and pain is different for everyone, and these will give me an idea how you respond. I can make these hurt as little or as much as I want, so I must depend on you to tell me what you like, pet. Can you do that for me?" he asked, whispering the question softly against the shell of Tony's ear. 

That voice--it sent a shiver down Tony that made his skin tingle, and he was certain Loki could sense how it made his heart rate speed up. 

“Um, yeah, ok...I love flogs. They’re one of my favorite toys.”

He relaxed into the ropes as Loki began to snap the soft deerskin strips across his upper back. When he was a few minutes in and starting to get entranced by the light, rhythmic stings across his back, the twin stepped up and kissed him; slow and deep and wanting, then began stroking himself so close to Tony that they were almost touching. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the vision of a naked Loki working himself to orgasm, and the snapping of the flogs increased in intensity the closer it got. The snaps were just short of real pain when the twin came, white spurts of liquid landing on Tony's belly and dripping down. The clone shoved his fingers in Tony’s mouth to suck them clean and the real Loki put a hand between his thighs and cupped him.

“How was that, Tony? You're very hard right now. Shall we stay with the flogs or are you ready to ramp it up a little?”

“Yes...yes, please, My Prince. A little more." 

The flogs disappeared and a thin piece of wood manifested. He showed it to Tony, whose eyes widened.

“A cane. Mixed feelings. I like it, but it got out of hand a couple of times.”

“You did want to push it, did you not? Do you trust me?”

“Wanting to take over the world? Not so much. But, with this? Yes.” Tony laughed, hoping he sounded a little less anxious than he really was.

Loki nodded and stripped down to his leather breeches. He started with very light taps, just enough to make pink lines. Tony inhaled and held his breath for a moment, then began to relax. When he was comfortable with the rhythm and intensity, the twin dropped to his knees in front of him. Tony moaned as the duplicate lubed up his hands and took hold of Tony’s cock, working it with firm twisting motions until he was rock-hard and dripping pre-cum. The firmness of the blows across his back had gradually increased, but it was still on the side of definite pleasure. _Intense_ pleasure.

“_Oh, God_...it hurts...but...please, don’t stop.”

The twin took Tony in his mouth and began to lick up and down the length, then suck the tip and head, slowly pulling more and more of it deeper and deeper. The blows increased a little more in their intensity, and Tony was moaning out loud with every hit. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and trickled down his cheeks, but he did not say _yellow_ or _red_.

He was on the edge--it hurt a _lot_, but he didn't want it to stop--wanted to come. The tug between the sting of his back and the suction around his cock was about to make him come apart. Just as the twin sucked him whole into the back of his throat, Loki hit him with three hard blows and he _came_. God, did he come...he was blown away at how hard and how long. The twin swallowed it down eagerly, and Tony melted into his ropes, completely spent and panting. The duplicate Loki faded into nothingness in front of his half-closed eyes. 

He was barely aware of what was happening when the ropes disappeared and Loki’s arm was around his waist, supporting him as they walked to one of the beds. His back _burned_. It might be bleeding; he wasn’t sure. Loki lay him face-down on the bed and stretched out next to him, pulling him into the nook of his shoulder. A glass of water appeared, which he drained, then a glass of Scotch followed, and he drained that, too.

“That was impressive, Tony. There are Asgardians who can’t take what you just did and like it.”

“That was...amazing. Am I bleeding?”

“A little, yes. Would you like me to heal you?”

“Not yet. Maybe in a few minutes. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Tony. You may ask anything you like. Whether I answer is a different question.” He smiled, stroking Tony’s hair.

“So, God of Smart-Assery, too. I’ve seen you on video and I’ve seen your clone, but I haven’t seen _you_ without clothes. Would you mind?”

Loki flashed his leather breeches away and Tony gasped at the expanse of perfect white skin and lean, corded muscle that ran under it. 

“May I touch?”

Loki smiled and nodded as Tony ran his hands over every available portion of skin. 

“I swear, those are the longest legs I've ever seen. Were you a high-jumper in college?" he asked, laughing as Loki raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"Even your skin doesn’t feel quite human. It’s...softer...and silky...and exquisite...should I keep going?”

“Not necessary, but if it pleases you.”

“Absolute perfection. Like a god.” He grinned and kissed Loki’s chest, working his way down to groin, inhaling the musky-cinnamon scent that he'd never smelled on a human. 

“I so want to suck your cock right now. May I, My Prince?”

“If you like,” he said, casually waving a hand as if he were indulging a greedy child.

Tony’s mouth wrapped around him and his eyes closed as a skilled tongue worked all the right places. Tony was _good_ at this--maybe as good as he was. His breath came faster and faster and he moaned, wrapping his fingers in Tony’s hair, knowing he would come very quickly after everything he'd seen and done tonight. But, why not? There was no reason to hold back, and this mortal wanted to taste him. 

“_Ah...Tony...you’re_...”

Loki groaned, his muscles stiffened, and he filled Tony’s mouth with the taste of a god.

They lay there together in silence for awhile, with Loki’s fingers gently dancing across Tony’s back. The warmth and relaxation of the healing spell was like nothing he’d ever felt, and he fell asleep with his head on Loki’s chest. When he woke again, it was the middle of the night and he was in his own bed. Loki had cleaned him up and tucked him in under the covers. He sighed contentedly when he realized the marks on his back were still there, healed just enough that he was aware of only a mild sting when the covers brushed against him. As he shifted position, they reminded him that it hadn't all just been a dream. 

*****

Days passed with all the normal things a group of superhumans and mutants did, except for the fact that Loki and Bucky spoke only when circumstances necessitated. They saw the Sanchez sisters a few times, and separately spent time with them talking and giving advice. Jessie immediately sensed something wasn’t right between the two of them, but didn’t say anything. She barely resisted the temptation to go into Bucky’s head uninvited, but she'd made the commitment not to do that to anyone she knew unless ordered to by either Tony or Fury.

*****

Tony, Loki, Bucky, and about a dozen others were in one of the common rooms having a discussion about the Mutant Initiative and how best to tweak recruiting and training. Almost everyone had given their opinions, but Loki and Bucky had been quiet, mostly due to their discomfort with each other at the moment, and Stark pointedly stared at each of them.

“Snow White? Pran—Reindeer Games?” Tony caught himself before the whole word came out.

“I know you have friends in the program. No input?”

“We’re working on some recommendations,” said Bucky. “We’ll get back to you.”

“Ok. It’s ten o’clock. Let’s take a break and meet in the gym at ten-thirty and see if that puts a bug up anyone’s ass and we get a few better ideas.”

As soon as everyone had left, Loki was at Tony’s side, taking his arm. In a flash, they were in Loki’s bedroom and he shoved Tony onto the bed face-down.

“I warned you, did I not?” He asked, trying to look serious and offended.

It had been funny, really, but this was an opportunity he couldn't waste, so he made Tony's clothes disappear and scattered them all over the apartment.

“Hands and knees.”

When Tony did as he was told, Loki knelt on the bed behind him and leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

“I warned you not to call me that or you’d be punished. Do you remember?”

“I remember, My Prince. Force of habit. I caught myself, though.”

“Mmhm. Which is the only reason it won’t be worse for you. Do you think you should be punished?”

Tony’s eyes darkened with excitement, hoping for some sort of physical punishment. Loki palmed his cock, and it was hard already.

“Yes, My Prince.”

Loki didn’t undress, but merely unzipped the casual jeans he’d taken to wearing lately. He slicked a finger and penetrated Tony, then followed with a second, giving him little time to adjust or think about what was happening. 

“I’m going to fuck you and you are not going to come. If you so much as touch yourself, I’ll gag you and tie you to this bed face-down and leave you here the rest of the day with nothing to do but stare at the pillowcases. Understood?”

“Yes, My Prince.”

He couldn’t help himself. The thought of being used like this at Loki's whim was enough to make his dick ache. Loki pushed his cock in slowly and carefully, since he didn’t take much time to prep, but it wasn't as if Tony were inexperienced, and Loki was certain it wouldn't be completely unpleasant for him. This was not exactly how he’d wanted to fuck Stark for the first time, but it felt like the thing to do in the moment. Once he was fully in, he palmed Tony again and he was still wonderfully hard. He moved in and out faster and faster, dragging across Tony’s prostate with nearly every stroke. This human did feel _good--_hot and so responsive--and by the time Loki came, Stark was panting and groaning. Loki pulled out and cleaned himself up. 

“You may pleasure yourself if you need to, although I’d prefer you didn’t, since we have a date tonight. I’ll see you in the gym.”

He grinned and disappeared, leaving Tony to find his clothes, which were scattered all over the apartment, and walk down to the gym like a regular person. He also left him with mismatched socks and white cotton briefs.

*****

“Did you pleasure yourself this afternoon, Tony?” Loki asked casually as he circled around the kneeling figure in the center of the playroom floor. 

“No, My Prince. I waited for you.”

“Good boy. I think that deserves a reward. What would you like?”

“I know we’re in a whole room full of toys, but what I want more than anything is for you to hold me down and fuck me. It's what I've thought about for a long time." 

“I believe I already did that today.”

“I mean really hold me down and give me time to enjoy it. We don't even have to do anything else tonight. I mean...not telling you what to do, but you asked, so..." 

Loki cocked his head and studied Tony for a few moments. He had to admit, there had been times when he'd wanted the exact same thing, especially after Thor had taken him back to Asgard in chains because Stark had been immune to the scepter. Holding this man down, hurting him, fucking him...taking him by force...how ironic that this was what Stark had wanted, too. 

“Very well. You may undress me.”

Tony took his time removing each layer, until he got down to only leather breeches. He undid the lacings slowly, as if he were unwrapping a gift, then slid the leather sensuously down the god’s legs, allowing him to step out of them. As Tony gazed up at him, pupils big with lust, Loki yanked him to his feet and threw him onto the bed on his back. 

"Careful what you ask for, pet. It may be more than you bargained for."

Loki knew he'd have to restrain himself or risk harming this mortal, and he drew in a deep breath, his cock starting to fill as he looked down at him. He saw no fear in the man's face--only lust--so that meant he trusted him, and that was good. He wouldn't have to be on eggshells with what he said and did. 

"Spread your legs, mortal. Show me you deserve to be taken by a god." 

Tony complied immediately and spread his arms out, too, inviting Loki to do whatever he wanted. Loki stood for a few moments, taking himself in hand and letting the man watch his cock grow big and flush dark. Tony licked his lips, waiting to see what would happen, not knowing what to expect. Loki crawled up Tony in slow increments, starting with gentle nips to his inner thighs, then sinking his teeth in to make dark bruises, letting the anticipation build. Tony groaned and his back arched, his cock curved up against his belly and leaking moisture from the tip. Then came licks and kisses to his shaft, belly, chest, and neck. He was squirming with want.

"Be still. Stop wiggling." 

Loki laced the fingers of both Tony’s hands with his and slid them up to the headboard, his weight pressing down. He pushed his torso against Tony, being careful not to put pressure on the arc reactor as his hands tightened enough that Tony's fingers were turning white. He brought his lips to Tony's ear and spoke in the deep, rough purr he knew caused James' knees to weaken. The unbidden thought of James made him pause and a pang of guilt echoed through his mind, but he pushed it to the side. 

“You like this, then? Being held down and made to do what I want—being overpowered and knowing I could do anything I want to you? Knowing I could kill you with a single twist of my hand, but hoping I don't--that takes a lot of trust between the likes of us, doesn't it?"

He hoped that wasn't pushing too far, but it didn't seem so. It seemed to be what Stark wanted to hear.

“_Ah...God...yes, My Prince_.”

"Hm. Fortunately for you, then, the only thing I want is to feel you squirm under me and beg me to fuck you. To feel my strength and know you're powerless against it." 

_"Yes...yes...please_...whatever you want...take it." 

He pushed his weight down to press his hard length into Tony’s belly, then pried the fingers of one hand loose and held both Tony’s wrists with one of his hands. Tony tested and found he could not move his arms an inch, and it sent heat down his entire body when Loki smiled down at him and effortlessly pushed his wrists deeper into the bed. Loki bit down on his neck and drew blood, then kissed him, spreading the coppery taste into his mouth. With his thighs, he forced Tony's legs apart as far as they would go, spread far enough to be a little painful. With his free hand, Loki slicked a finger and inserted it, coating him with lube, then a second finger followed, stretching him, but not too much. Loki wanted it to burn a little.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, mortal--opening you, making you take me all at once and knowing you can do nothing but let me."

Still holding him with one hand, he threw one of Tony's legs over his shoulder, pressed his tip to Tony’s entrance, and pushed in. When the head popped through the ring of muscle and slid all the way in, Tony grimaced and groaned and tried to break free, squirming under him. It was useless. He was impaled and pinned, unable to fight even a little.

“Oh, no, Tony. You belong to me now and you aren’t going anywhere. You’re going to lay still and take it until I’ve had my fill and I'm done with you.”

Loki’s mouth covered his possessively as he began to move, shallowly at first, then all the way in and out in long, powerful strokes. Tony tested again, just to feel the god’s strength holding him in place while he did what he wanted. It was...beyond what he'd imagined, the peace of surrendering completely to this overwhelming force, trusting it wouldn't harm him.

“You were _made_ to take my cock, weren't you, pet? Made for me to fuck you.”

Tony could only moan and nod. When Loki gripped his erection, he fucked into it, pre-cum dripping onto his belly. Going as hard as he dared with a normal human, Loki came and spilled into Tony just as Tony fountained cum all over himself and Loki’s hand.

As Loki released him and feeling began to return to his hands, he wondered exactly when he'd decided he could trust this man--this alien--the source of so many of his past nightmares--with his life. That seemed like an excessively careless risk, even for him. But, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it; not when it felt this good. Perhaps he'd found what he'd been looking for, after all, and without even being told, Tony licked Loki’s fingers clean.

“Thank you, My Prince. I think you have a pretty good read on what I like,” he said, grinning.

Loki healed the bite on Tony’s neck, but left the ones on his thighs, and they lay there together most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to winters doll for the suggestion of Snow White as Tony's nickname for Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

“FRIDAY, Lethal Weapon Protocol ASAP, coordinates just entered."

Tony's voice had an urgent tone. 

“Here’s what we know: A truck is transporting hand-held weapons that use a new type of chemical propellant along with hijacked Vibranium. This may be the same group that took over the pharmaceutical plant in Athens. I don’t know much about the weapons except that they’re very fucking powerful and they don’t look much different than a standard M-4 rifle. I need LW to scout out what’s going on and get back to me. Tell them not to interfere unless they’re spotted, but I need eyes on that truck and the people in it better than I can get from satellite. SHIELD is on its way, but they’re at least an hour out.”

Two minutes later, FRIDAY's voice responded. 

“Done, sir. Lethal Weapon has been briefed and scrambled. They’re on their way to the Southern Carpathian Mountains.”

*****

Loki and Bucky had barely spoken in the last two weeks, since Loki had agreed to Stark’s request, but they were both professionals and put that aside to do their jobs. Loki was not wearing armor, choosing instead to wear his leathers and use magic for shielding, since it was a bit less bulky. Bucky, as always, was wearing black non-reflective carbon fiber and Kevlar. They teleported in short bursts closer and closer to the truck until they were within direct line of sight of the back of it about twenty meters away. Loki used a cloaking spell as they closed the remaining distance at what was, for them, a quick jog. This part of the road was very rocky, and the truck had slowed to about twenty kilometers per hour.

When they reached fifteen meters, two muzzle flashes burst from the back of the truck, sending a barrage of Vibranium bullets right at them. In the microseconds before they hit their targets, Loki already realized someone knew they were there and wondered how that was possible. His shielding absorbed most of the bullets, but even so, both his legs were shot out from under him and he couldn’t move either one. The Vibranium had penetrated through his magic. 

He frantically searched for James, and through the red-tinged haze of pain that clouded his vision, he could see a figure in black was down, too, just out of reach. The Vibranium had penetrated James' armor like it had been cotton. One bullet had nicked his vena cava and he was bleeding out fast, and two more had punctured his lungs, but Loki didn’t have enough magic left to heal James and teleport, too. The shielding that had saved his life had also drawn a lot out of him, and it would take all the power he had left just to keep James from death. He shot a green tendril of energy into his chest and held it as long as he could, putting everything he had into it. He could hear footsteps coming towards him and he was losing consciousness fast, and he could only hope what he was doing would be enough.

_Don’t die, James. Please, you can't die._

But, Bucky knew he was dying. He could hear the frantic pumping of his heart spilling more blood with every beat and his lungs couldn’t expand to draw air. He was only moments away from death, and all he wanted was to see Loki's face one more time before he fell into the blackness, but even that was denied him. The darkness had already taken his sight, he was barely breathing, and unable to move even his eyelids. And, then, in the seconds before he lost consciousness, he felt it—the tingling, burning sensation in his chest. It was Loki’s healing spell and he knew Loki had to be alive and nearby. He wanted to speak, to say something—anything—but, he couldn’t, and all he could do was lay there as he heard Loki’s voice come from far, far away, like a ghost’s. 

_“Forgive me, James.”_

A boot was kicking him in the side and voices were right over him, speaking in Russian, but he was so far gone into the pain he couldn't even twitch a muscle in response.

“This one’s dead. Vibranium tore right through his body armor. Shit. They wanted both these fuckers alive. Ok, grab the other one. If we don’t get him in that cage before he wakes up, he’ll be able to do that magic crap again.”

*****

FRIDAY spoke up as Tony was deep in thought, studying a map of the mountains where the truck was.

“Tony, Lethal Weapon is down. Barnes’ vital signs are barely registering and Loki’s are gone.”

“What do you mean, gone? Is he dead?”

“The whole array just cut off, like someone flicked a switch. If he were dead, I’d at least be able to find him. He’s just _gone_.”

“Goddammit. Make sure that SHIELD team has a Med Evac for Barnes. Find Loki.”

“Already on it.”

*****

When Loki woke up, he was nearly overwhelmed by pain. His legs felt on fire and he was inside a metal cell with horizontal bars, a thick rubber floor, and just enough room for him to stretch out. He was in darkness with the exception of a faint green glow from fluorescent algae on the walls of what appeared to be a cave. He had no idea how long he’d been unconscious. He tried to use a minor light spell to see, but was unable to do even that. Feeling his legs with his hands, he figured it couldn’t have been more than a few hours, because the blood on his leathers was still wet. The transmitter he'd worn so that FRIDAY could track him was gone. 

_James. What about James? Did he live?_

Dear Gods of Asgard, his legs hurt. In the hours he’d been out, they had healed a little, thanks to his constitution, but he could not make a healing spell to speed things up. The Vibranium had torn through both thighs and calves. The bones were trying to mend, but the pieces scraped against each other when he tried to move. Instead of lifting his leg, he screamed and blacked out.

When he woke again, someone had stripped off all his clothes and there was a bottle of water tucked under his arm. His eyes had adjusted enough that he could see something of the disjointed mess of blood, bone, and muscle that had been his legs, and all hope of walking anytime soon vanished. His stomach lurched and nearly emptied itself. He'd seen worse wounds before, but never on himself, and the fear and panic nearly overwhelmed him. He breathed in and out in slow, timed breaths until he got control of himself, then drained the water and went back to sleep. He had no idea how many times this cycle repeated, but it was at least three. When he woke the fourth (?) time, he was soaking wet, like someone had thrown a bucket of water over him.

“You pissed yourself, so I rinsed you off,” came a voice in the dark.

“Where am I? What about the other man who was with me?” His voice was hoarse and raspy.

“Sorry, dude. That information is above my pay grade. I’m just here to make sure you don’t die. They want you real bad for something.”

Which was probably to force him to use magic for whatever they wanted. It wasn’t the first time someone had tried that, and he needed to play it smart in order to survive. The first step was to heal, so he willed himself to sleep, but it was a fitful, unsettling rest. James, dying, his body desperately trying to draw breath, the pool of blood spreading around him, and the knowledge that he'd failed the one person who mattered most would not allow him peace. Perhaps it would've been better if he'd died, too, but he knew they wouldn't let him--at least, not yet. 

*****

“Barnes. Wake up. You’ve been sleeping a long time.”

Someone was patting his face; not exactly a slap, but hard enough to wake him up. There was an IV in his arm, and he felt a floaty, warm feeling that he remembered well and figured was probably morphine. Tony was leaning over him, anxiously waiting for...something...what was he waiting for?

“You're gonna be all right, Barnes. What do you remember? Is Loki alive?”

_Oh, Christ...Loki...where--_

”Wh' th' fuck's goin' on?” He blurted out, his words slurring from the drugs.

“You were almost dead when we found you, but you're gonna be ok. Do you remember anything?”

He concentrated a few moments and gathered his thoughts, pixelated as they were, pieces of images all over his mind. He spoke slowly and carefully, trying to get it out coherently. 

“They—they knew we were coming. Waiting for us in the truck. Somehow saw us right through the cloaking spell. Vibranium bullets. Cut through my armor like it wasn’t there, and Loki was down, too, but he saved me. He could’ve gotten away, but he stayed. Healing magic in my chest, and then I could breathe. _Oh, God...Loki_."

“Yeah, we found the Vibranium bullets, or one of them, at least. Two punched right through you, but one lodged in your right scapula. Probably didn't go through because your bones are so dense. You’re damn lucky you’re a lot tougher than a regular human, but you still have a drain in your chest and you’ll be here a couple more days.”

“They thought I was dead, so they left me. They put him in some sort of cage to stop his magic.”

“Who’s ‘they’?”

“Don't know. No insignia. They were speaking Russian.”

He tried to fight it, tried to remember more, but he was weakening, browning out. He kept hearing Loki’s voice—_‘forgive me’_—over and over. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing and he was sobbing as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He knew he was morphine dreaming, but he didn’t care. It was so real. They were in the house in Norway, on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Loki's eyes were so bright in the firelight. Loki was there, kissing him, stroking his hair, stroking his cock, whispering to him in that voice.

_I love you, James. More than my own life. I'm sorry...can you forgive me for Tony?_

Before he could say 'Of course I forgive you--just come back to me,' Loki’s warm mouth was around him, licking and sucking him in as the room faded back and forth between warm firelight and cold, bright white. He moaned Loki's name out loud and his back arched, and he was vaguely aware of a woman's concerned voice and a hand on his arm. God, Loki _loved_ to suck his cock--_loved_ the taste of him. He’d suck until he had a mouthful, then he’d slick himself up and push inside him, telling him how perfect he was. Loki loved to fuck him, loved his tight, round ass, loved to come deep inside him, loved to fuck him so _hard_..._oh...oh, God_...and he came, unconscious, all over his hospital gown. On a morphine drip, with three bullet holes in his chest, dreaming of Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

It had to have been days. He was starving and his legs would heal faster if he could eat.

“If they want me alive, they have to feed me. Can you get me some food?” He asked, knowing his keeper was listening.

“They don’t care how many pieces you’re in, as long as you’re alive, and they know Asgardians can go a long time without food,” came the answer.

As if on cue, the lights came on and Loki was blinded, after being in darkness for so long. A long, metal stick poked at him from outside the cage and it delivered an electric shock strong enough to make him scream and convulse, the pain in his legs becoming more excruciating from the muscles tearing at the pieces when they contracted. He lay there for a few moments, panting and trying to get control. He could not let these men see his weakness. 

“Hey, Magic Man. Time to wakey-wakey. Boss wants to see you.”

His heart raced. Was he getting out of this cage? All he needed was to be free of it for two seconds and he could teleport away from here--or, well, maybe not. If the cage blocked magic, then Yggdrasil could not have recharged him while he was in it. His heart sank when the same man ordered him to put his hands through the bars to be cuffed. His femurs were healed just enough that he could get to his knees, but the pain was intense. Both tibias were still unstable, unable to bear weight, and he barely managed to get up far enough to get his hands through the bars. The cuffs were thick and heavy, with sharp edges around the insides. He was helpless and cuffed to the metal cage when a man in a hoodie stepped through the door of his cell to stand behind him. Loki couldn't turn his head far enough to see the man's face. 

“Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, Silver Tongue, Prince of Asgard, Protector of the Tesseract.”

Loki's breath caught in his chest. How could he know about the Tesseract? It was still stashed away in Loki’s pocket dimension, where it had been since Ragnarok. _No one_ else knew it was there, not even Thor. 

“What are you talking about? How could I possibly have the Tesseract?" 

“Don’t waste my time, Trickster. You have it and we want it. You can give it up or I’ll put you through such torment as you’ve not felt since Thanos, and I’ll enjoy doing it. I almost wish you _would_ resist." 

He strained as far over his shoulder as he could, but with his hands cuffed through the bars, he couldn’t turn his head far enough to see the man’s face. But, anyone who knew about what Thanos had done to him had to be taken seriously._ Did_ he really know? A bolt of fear the likes of which he hadn’t felt in years cut through him.

“What do you want with it?”

“What does anyone want with unlimited power? To wield it. To control Realms. It’s wasted sitting in your pocket doing nothing.”

_To control Realms_. Humans didn't use that word, so this had to be someone from Asgard or another place that used the same term, and his heart sank. This man _might_ know about Thanos--about what he'd really done. 

“You’re wrong. I don’t have it. It was destroyed in Ragnarok. Besides, if I did have it, I’d need to be able to use magic to retrieve it, and you have my magic caged up like an animal.”

The man threw back his head and laughed like Loki had told the funniest joke he'd ever heard, then grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. But, he was still careful not to let Loki see his face. 

“_You_ are an animal. A beast, nothing more. You don’t deserve mercy, and the only way you’ll get any is to give up the Tesseract. I can make a magical space big enough within this cell for your hand to access it. Give it to me and you’ll live.”

This time, Loki laughed.

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“I expect you to believe this.”

The metal stick drove into him again, sending a shock wave that made him collapse as far as the cuffs would let him, his forehead pressed into the bars. It left a burn mark where it touched his skin and then the man touched the cuffs, making them burn his wrists with a flash of sparks.

The man called Boss was behind him and knelt down to force Loki’s thighs apart with a knee. He was too weak and in too much pain to resist. But, he still had his wits, and he was ready for whatever came—or so he thought, until he heard the sound of a zipper opening followed by the sound of the Boss spitting into his hand.

_No. That can’t mean what it sounds like. _

_Rape_? In a thousand years of an eventful and sometimes violent life, he had never experienced such a thing nor knew of anyone among the royal family who had. It was unimaginable. Him, a Prince of Asgard..._raped_. 

_No_. _This cannot be happening. No one would dare_.

He barely had time to register _yes, this is happening_, when a hard cock savagely speared into him. A hand twisted in his hair and yanked his head violently backwards, forcing him to arch his back. With this cage blocking his magic, he couldn’t even make any lube to dull the pain as Boss pounded into him again and again, and he had to bite his own hand to keep from screaming.

"Look at you, Princess, with your back arched and your ass up, asking for it. You are beautiful to look at, I'll give you that, at least the parts of you that aren't broken, yet. I might have to let a few friends tear off a piece of you before you're completely ruined." 

It finally ended after what seemed an eternity, when the man spurted and emptied inside him. Tears of pain and humiliation rolled down Loki's cheeks, blood-tinged cum dripped down the insides of his thighs, and he could do nothing but let it happen. The man's hand, still fisted in Loki's hair, slammed him forward to crack his head into the bars, then unlocked the cuffs. He held his breath until he heard the cell door close and footsteps retreating. 

This had to be a nightmare. A fever dream from his wounds, perhaps.That would make sense. 

_Please let it be that._

But, it wasn’t that. 

After the men had left, the keeper brought him a bucket of water and a sponge and set them down within reach, right outside the bars. He started to speak, then thought better of it and instead patted the back of Loki's hand where it still gripped the bar--the one he'd bitten bloody so he wouldn't scream. Then, the keeper left, too, and Loki was alone with his thoughts. He washed as best he could, then curled up in a ball, laying on his side because his ass hurt now, too, in addition to his legs. Since he was alone, he allowed himself the luxury of tears, sobbing as he pulled his knees to his chest, still barely believing what had just happened. After a few minutes of crying uncontrollably, he forced himself to gather his wits and think. 

He couldn’t give up the Tesseract to this creature, whatever or whoever he was. He couldn’t use magic as long as he was in this cage. He wasn’t healed enough to physically break out—he couldn’t even walk, yet. What options did he have? There might be _one_, because it wasn’t exactly a spell. It was a permanently-installed binding that would work with nothing but thoughts, and he might be able to focus enough to activate it, even from this cage. If it worked, if James was still alive, he and Steve would both be drawn to this spot. He concentrated on their images and repeated the words over and over out loud until the keeper returned. 

“_Du er min._”

*****

“What've you got for me, FRIDAY? I need some good news.” 

“Attempting to plot a maximum area based on the tire tracks, speed of the truck, geography, and time, I believe I’ve narrowed it down to a fifty-square kilometer area where Mr. Odinson is likely being held. It’s mountainous and contains many large caves that could hide a substantial operation.”

“Great. Thanks. Keep trying.”

Tony’s phone rang. The special phone that was only to be used if he needed Captain America or the Captain needed him.

“Tony, this is Steve.”

“Yeah, I know. Special phone, Caller ID; remember, old man?”

“What’s going on? I’m getting a strange feeling, like Loki is trying to contact me, but it’s just a vague mental..._thing_. I know something happened in the Carpathians, but I don’t have any details.”

“Barnes was nearly killed. He’s here, still in hospital, if you want to talk to him. Loki got snatched.”

“I’m on my way.”

*****

Bucky wasn’t on morphine anymore, but this felt a lot like the dream and Loki was calling him like some sort of magic summoning. He didn’t know if it was real or not, but he was ready to get out of bed and go...somewhere. Something was pulling him east and it felt like Loki and that’s all he knew. He was close to getting up when a familiar face came through the door.

“Steve! Jesus, it’s good to see you.”

Steve hugged him so tightly he almost pulled him out of bed, then kissed him, cupping his face in his hands.

“How are you? What happened?”

Bucky explained everything he knew and then an idea hit him.

“Did you get a weird feeling about Loki? Like something pulling on you?”

“Yeah. That’s when I knew something had happened. Do you know what this is?”

“I don’t _know_, but I have a suspicion. I think he tagged both of us with some sort of magic homing beacon. It would make sense. You know how possessive he is. Do the words _du er min _mean anything to you? Do you remember waking up to him whispering something?”

“Now that you mention it, I do remember him whispering in a language I didn’t recognize. I was a little hypnotized by it, but I thought it was just because I was...you know...caught up in the moment.”

“Yeah, I do know. Come on. We can kick his ass later. Let’s go find him.”

Bucky dressed with help from Steve. He was still a little weak, but he was ready to get out of that bed. They headed up to see Stark, and found him talking to FRIDAY while swiping through maps and screens full of data.

“We think we can find Loki,” said Steve. Stark gave him a quizzical look, and they explained.

FRIDAY chimed in.

“The phrase ‘du er min’ is both Norwegian and Old Norse for ‘you are mine.’”

“That sly bastard,” Tony said, with a touch of admiration in his voice.

“I didn’t know you were part of this, too, Cap. I wonder why he didn’t put one in me?”

“Why would he...” Steve shot him a confused look.

“Because...Tony, too,” said Bucky, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

A dim light came on outside the corner of the cell, and his keeper shoved a few things through the bars—an apple, a chunk of sausage, and some crackers, along with another bottle of water.

“It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“Thank you. I’m grateful.”

“Well, don’t be. I just felt bad for you. It’s been six days, now.”

Only six? It felt like much longer. His thighs were mostly healed now, but his lower legs were taking longer because the bones had been shattered into fragments. He ate in silence, making sure to go slowly so he wouldn’t vomit it back up.

“A word of advice? Once you can walk, don’t let them see. They’ll break your legs again. They say you’re too dangerous if you’re not broken.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Man, you’ve got a shit-ton of scars. What the hell is it you do, exactly?”

Loki realized nearly a thousand years’ worth of battle scars showed now, without his glamor to hide them. He’d always left them there as reminders of his history, but he usually kept them hidden. Even James had never seen them. It occurred to him that he should be blue, too, so did that mean a little bit of his glamor was still intact? That might be important.

Before he could answer the keeper’s question, the man with the electric prod and the one they called Boss appeared again. Loki’s stomach churned and he almost vomited when he saw them.

“Ready to give it up, yet, God of Mischief?”

“I can’t give up something I don’t have.”

He knew what would happen, but that still didn’t really prepare him for it. The electric prod hit him twice, taking him flat to the ground, quivering all over, and a cold sweat covered him in a matter of seconds. 

“I have to give you credit, Trickster. That prod is made to take down elephants. I obviously need to up my game.”

The Boss pulled something out of his hoodie, and Loki felt a jolt of fear run through him.

_Coward. You can’t let them see how weak you are. It’ll be so much worse._

It was a flagellation whip, with multiple barbs and hooks braided into short pieces of rope, designed to remove chunks of tissue and inflict serious damage.

“Get up. Hands through the bars.You know the drill.”

He struggled to his knees and once the cuffs were on, he tested them. He was regaining his strength in spite of everything, and soon he’d be able to break out of them. It gave him hope to endure what was about to happen, but the prod hit him again and he collapsed into the cuffs, his weight pulling down and cutting into his wrists. The faint hope that had briefly sprung into his mind evaporated. 

The Boss set to work with a vengeance, every strike biting into Loki’s white skin, ripping out pieces of flesh. The blows were so brutal and uncontrolled, they would often miss his back and tear into his arms or head instead. After the tenth strike, Loki lost count. His back and buttocks were in shreds and blood flowed freely over his face, arms, ass and thighs. By the fourth one, he couldn’t keep from screaming, and by the tenth, he had no voice left. He was in and out of a brown haze and the Boss was sweating from the effort of cutting him to pieces. When he unzipped, took out his cock, and ran his hand over Loki’s back to cover his palm with blood, the keeper turned away. There was no amount of money that could make him watch this, no matter how poor his family was. He’d rather starve than be a part of this, but he had a baby at home, so he would endure it for her, as long as he didn't have to watch. 

”How does it feel, Princess, knowing you’re about to be fucked with your own blood? You like that? I thought you might.”

Loki was in and out of consciousness, just regaining some sense of awareness when the new pain made him realize what was happening. The Boss’ hard cock violated him mercilessly, endlessly; the burning pain penetrating through his gut like a hot poker. His eyes squeezed shut, tears running down his cheeks; and then, the Boss spilled into him, shuddering, with a loud animal grunt. Loki breathed a sigh of relief that it was over...and then the man with the metal rod handed it to the Boss and spit into his hand.

_Oh...gods._._.him, too__. Please...no. Norns, I beg you let my life end here. _

But, he knew he could not let that happen. He could make sure no one found the Tesseract if he died here, but everyone he knew or cared about could be torn to pieces if this creature continued the search. 

At least this time, he was slick from the Boss’ cum and his own blood and it didn’t hurt as much. But, they weren’t finished, yet. It wasn’t over until they’d each had two turns with him, rough and vicious, and he could not begin to control the tears now. The sound of his own voice crying and begging made him hate himself for being weak.

_How can I be so weak? How would Thor endure this? Well, of course...Thor would never have gotten himself in this situation._

“_No...please...no more_..._no_ _more.”_

“You know how to stop it, Loki. Give me the Tesseract.”

He made no sound other than sobbing. He was bleeding rectally now, too, along with his back and head and arms, and that humiliated him even more. The electric prod hit him one last time before they left, and he nearly passed out again. He’d managed to control his bladder up until this point, but he could no longer do so and hung his head in shame when he pissed down his own leg. 

“You really are a fine piece of ass, Princess. You’ll be begging for my cock before this is over. I’ll bring more friends next time and you can pick which one you want first.”

They left him hanging in the cuffs, blood dripping down his arms, his face, his back, and his ass. Blood-streaked cum was running down the insides of both thighs and the pain was almost as unbearable as the humiliation. He held out for a few minutes, but then gave up and blacked out.

When he woke, the keeper shoved three pills into his mouth and put a water bottle to his lips.

“Here. Take these. They’re OxyContin. Painkillers.”

Loki swallowed them down without a second thought. If they knocked him out, so much the better.

“When I get out of here, I won’t kill you.”

His words were hoarse and barely audible through dry, cracked lips.

“Dude, the only way you’re getting out of here is in pieces in a bag after they get what they want. They always get what they want. Haven’t you figured that out, by now?”

“I get what I want, too. Almost always,” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

He shifted painfully to brace his head between his cuffed hands, hoping the painkillers would help him sleep in this position, then let himself slip into unconsciousness again. The sound of his own blood dripping onto the floor was almost hypnotic and he counted the drops as some counted sheep until he finally drifted off. When the painkillers kicked in, he was able to take a breath without hurting, and that helped. If he could endure a few more days, he’d be strong enough to break the cuffs and kill the Boss. 

*****

With a SHIELD team waiting as back-up, Captain America, Iron Man, and Winter Soldier were suited up and ready at the staging area about a kilometer from the cave entrance Steve and Bucky had both pointed to. They’d decided it would be best for just the three of them to go in, since it was tight quarters. More people would just mean more chaos and more chance of getting in each other’s way.

They quietly made their way up to the entrance without anyone raising an alarm and with practiced teamwork, entered the cave with Iron Man on point and Cap and Bucky flanking. They were deep in the cave and had easily taken out every person they encountered before they found the small room with the metal cage. Neither Cap nor Tony even bitched about killing people, which made Bucky happy. Cap and Tony waited just outside the door while Bucky entered the room. Nothing he’d imagined prepared him for what he saw and for a moment he stopped breathing. 

Loki was on his knees, slumped against his cuffed hands, naked, completely still, literally covered in blood. It was pooled and splattered on the plastic mat around him, and if there was any twitch of movement, Bucky couldn’t see it. Tattered strips of flesh hung from his shoulders and back and his hair was matted with so much blood that it hung in coagulated strands. 

_Christ, there’s so much blood. But, it’s Loki, so he has to be alive. He’s immortal, right? _

Another man outside the bars was holding one of Loki’s bloody hands between his, stroking it in a comforting motion. The man froze when he saw Bucky.

“Loki! _Jesus Fucking Christ_...please tell me he’s alive.”

“Yeah, he’s alive. He’s a tough son-of-a-bitch, but he’s unconscious. I gave him some painkillers. I don’t have the keys.”

“Steve! Tony! He’s here. He’s alive.”

They both stepped in, stopping in their tracks. The lump of bloody, shredded flesh in front of them was barely recognizable as a person, let alone as Loki, and their steps stuttered momentarily as they stared at what had been the God of Mischief. 

Bucky had no need of keys. He pulled at a bar with his metal hand until it broke; one more made a hole big enough to step through. He knelt next to Loki and his eyes were shining with unshed tears, hoping the god he loved was still there—still able to know he’d come for him—that they all had come for him. But, he couldn’t get emotional now—not yet—not until Loki was safe, and he blinked back the tears. He touched Loki’s face and ran a hand through the tangled, blood-soaked hair.

“Loki, wake up. It’s James. _Please_...wake up.”

One eye opened, but did not appear to focus or understand for a few moments. Then, the other eye opened and he smiled faintly.

“James.You’re dead. Is this Valhalla? I knew you’d be here. Wasn’t so sure about myself.” 

Bucky swallowed hard and kept his voice low and even.

”No, I’m not dead and neither are you. I’m here to take you home. We’re going home. Valhalla will have to wait.”

Loki blinked a few times and seemed to gather his thoughts a little.

”Really? Home? Is Steve here?”

“Yes.Tony, too. Can you walk?”

“No...both legs shattered.”

“Ok, brace yourself. I’m gonna break these cuffs.”

He snapped them apart and Loki slid to the floor.

Cap ripped the door off the cage as Bucky carefully picked Loki up and carried him through the doorway like a groom carrying his bride, except that Loki’s right arm dangled bonelessly straight down. The keeper was right at his elbow.

“You’re not gonna kill me, remember? Remember?”

Loki sighed tiredly in his painkiller-induced euphoria and motioned him on with a languid wave.

“I remember. Don’t kill this one. Let him go.”

Bucky nodded and the man ran for the entrance as hard as he could go, out of sight in a matter of seconds. They all headed for the entrance together until a voice came from behind them.

“Put him down. He stays here.”

Loki recognized the Boss' voice.

“Put me down, James. It’s all right. Put me down.”

He couldn’t stand, but managed to stay upright on his knees by leaning on Bucky and wrapping one arm around his thigh. Two figures came into focus—Boss and his henchman, standing together, waiting, rifles pointing at him and James.

“That’s it, Princess. On your knees where you belong. Now crawl back to Daddy,” sneered the Boss.

Naked, dripping blood and sweat, Loki bowed his head and felt Yggdrasil’s power flowing back into him now that he was out of the cage. The mighty tree of magic that branched through the universe reached out to him, recharging him, and he raised his head to meet the Boss’s eyes. He extended a bloody palm and a fireball exploded from his fingertips, engulfing the Boss, the man next to him, and the bullets they’d fired when he raised his hand. The fire didn’t go out until both men were nothing but piles of ashes.

“Remind me again never to piss you off, Reindeer Games,” said Tony.

Loki collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. One fireball had completely drained everything he had, and that seemed...pathetic...but it had been enough, and he let himself drift off again, knowing he was safe. _Safe_. With people who cared about him. Was that real or part of this fever dream? It didn’t really matter, anymore. He’d die happy believing it was real. 

This time, Steve gently scooped him up and carried him to the cave entrance. He, too, was barely holding back the tears as Loki sighed and nestled his head into Captain America’s shoulder, one arm dangling uselessly. 

Steve handed him off to Tony, who flew him straight to Med Evac at the staging area. When Bucky and Steve arrived, he was on a stretcher face-down to protect his flayed back and surrounded by medics. Although they weren’t certain what to do for an alien god whose physiology they knew little about, they’d started an IV to treat for dehydration and shock, figuring they would, at least, do no harm with it. The entire team was murmuring, pointing, and looking shocked as he was gently loaded onto the Quinjet by Bucky and Steve. Loki was already looking better, since his power had begun to return the moment he’d come out of the cage. Steve snapped the cuffs off each wrist and searched for something to say that might sound even semi-appropriate to lighten the mood.

“That’s quite the road map of scars you’ve got there,” he quipped, feeling a little lame,but Bucky smiled at him and Loki responded.

“I keep them as mementos, but I hide them. They’re not what you’d call aesthetically pleasing.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think they’re pretty sexy,” said Bucky, running a hand over Loki’s chest and abdomen.

“Is it weird that I’m getting a little turned on right now from those scars?"

“For you? I wouldn’t have expected anything else. For normal people? Definitely,” said Steve, rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

“You never found out what they wanted from you?”

Tony sounded skeptical, but looked earnestly into Loki’s eyes while he waited for an answer. Loki shrugged 'who knows,' looking back into Tony's eyes just as earnestly. 

“I know they wanted me to steal something that could only be gotten with magic. They were too busy torturing me to give me details,” Loki said.

That was the kind of truth he told best. Not a lie, but not the whole truth, either. Not even Thor knew he had the Tesseract and no one else could protect it like he could. Didn’t he just prove that?

“Then, what’s to keep this from happening again? We don’t even know who the big boss is. It probably wasn’t the one you killed. SHIELD questioned everyone they captured, which, it turns out, was only ten more people. We killed twenty-seven getting you out. And only a few of those weapons were found. We’re analyzing the metal from the cage now, but it’ll take awhile. Months, maybe.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Dammit, Loki. It’s not just you. Other people care what happens to you, you know? I don’t think you’re telling me everything.”

“I’m telling you everything that matters.”

Loki looked good. The wounds were healed and he was walking, although it could be another few days until he was back to full strength and stamina. All the physical wounds were healed, anyway, he corrected himself. He, Steve, and Bucky were the only ones who knew about the rape, and Loki was far too proud to tell anyone else. Probably not even Thor. Maybe especially not Thor.

Thor had been pissed that he wasn’t called to help with the rescue, but, honestly, he would have been like The Hulk in a submarine in there. For Loki’s sake, Tony was very glad Thor had not been there. He sighed deeply, knowing he wasn’t likely to get anything else out of His Highness, so he changed the subject.

“I know why you didn’t put a binding on me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Because what’s between you and me is not the same as what’s between you and Barnes or even you and Rogers. For me, it was something I needed to prove to myself—that I wasn’t scared of you—that I could trust you. For you, it was a challenge you couldn’t resist, am I right? A game worth playing for its own sake.”

Loki nodded, smiling softly.

“Yes, that’s true. But, it wasn’t any less pleasurable because of that. I have no regrets.”

“Me, neither, My Prince. You’re a good Dom, and I probably wouldn’t say no if you wanted to do it again sometime. When the time is right.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

He studied Tony’s face, trying to form the right words.

“Thank you, Tony. For trusting me, for coming after me, for everything. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t. Have fun on your time off. I’ll see you in two weeks, RG.” 

Loki met James in the hallway and took his hand. They teleported over to pick up Steve, and then on to Loki’s house in the forest for a little down time.

*****

“I have a confession to make,” said Loki, slurring his words slightly and looking very earnest.

They were in the oversized bed with him in the middle, drinking vodka straight from bottles. There was a bet for who could finish two liters the fastest, and Bucky won. It was really the only way any of them could get any sort of buzz going and it didn’t last long. _Superhuman problems_, Steve chuckled to himself. Then, he and Bucky froze, hearing the serious tone, and waited.

“This house is not in Norway. When I told you that, I didn’t know if I could trust you, Steve. It’s actually in Germany. In the Black Forest, to be exact. I just wanted you both to know.”

They burst out laughing, but Loki did not look amused.

“Oh. That was serious. Sorry,” Steve snorted. 

Damn. He needed to work on that. Snorting when you laugh really isn’t cool. 

“I’m _trying_ to do the right thing here and be honest and do more of those Captain America things,” Loki said, a little sulkily.

They burst out laughing again.

“Why_ the fuck_ would you want to do that?”

Bucky was still laughing, because Loki was being ridiculous. 

“I told you I didn’t want you to be him and that you’re goddam great the way you are. We already _have_ one of him and we damn sure don’t need any more.”

He leaned down and kissed Loki. It started as a quick, reassuring little kiss, but turned into much more as he was pulled down hard. When he came back up, Steve leaned across and kissed him the same way, deep and demanding. The god’s eyes darkened and his pupils went big watching them kiss right over him. His dick went instantly erect.

Bucky and Steve locked eyes and smiled. Loki had not shown much interest in sex during the first few days here and they had not pushed. The chances of getting him to talk about what happened were somewhere between zero and one percent, so they had just pretended all was well.

“I need to hear you--hear your voices--and touch you," Loki said as his fingers gently glided over the scars from the bullet holes on Bucky's chest.

Steve reached into the night stand and pulled out the gold and emerald collar Loki had given him. He had made sure to bring it.

“More than once I put this on and made myself come, thinking about you watching me.”

He leaned into Loki’s embrace and let the god fasten it around his neck while he continued in a soft voice.

”I used to be shy about stuff like that, but you changed that. You loved watching me come by my own hand, for you, because you wanted me to, and told me I was handsome. And, when you climbed on top of me and rode me in the sauna that first time, that was the most aroused I’ve ever been. God, that was hot. And, now, I want to ride you. Want to give you that, if you want it. If you're ready."

“Ah...my Captain, I want it.”

Steve straddled Loki’s thighs and began to stroke both their cocks, just as Loki had done with him in the sauna, while Bucky poured lube on both of them and ran his hand up and down Steve’s belly and chest, coating his skin. The golden sheen of his skin, the gold of the collar, and the deep green of the emeralds all shone in the amber light. Then, it was Bucky’s turn to lean in and whisper in Loki’s ear while Steve kept stroking their cocks.

“I dreamed about you. When I was in hospital on morphine. I dreamed we were here in front of the fireplace, and you were touching me and talking to me and fucking me, and it was so real, I came in my sleep. I’m pretty sure Tony was still there when it happened. I know the nurse was.”

He grinned against Loki’s cheek and carded fingers through his hair.

“I love how much you love to suck me, to taste my cum.”

“_I do love it,_ _James...my handsome soldier...don’t stop...more_.”

“I love how your cock feels inside me. Like I was meant for you.”

Loki moaned at that and kissed him hard.

“Make me slick for you,” said Steve, raising up and guiding Loki’s hand between his thighs.

Loki lubed a finger and pushed in until Steve was moaning, then pulled out and nodded to James. He poured a little more lube in his palm and used two fingers, working them into Steve until he was slippery and ready. Steve moved to position himself and slowly, slowly lowered himself down.

“_Oh...God...Loki_...you’re...um...bigger than I remember..._ah_...”

Once Loki was completely sheathed inside him, he began to move, gliding up and down. The god spread one hand on his chest and the binding thrummed in Steve’s head—_this is right, this is where you need to be, you belong here, _and Steve couldn't disagree.

Bucky fisted Steve’s cock in his metal hand, and Steve threw his head back, groaning out loud as the pressure became more intense. Loki spread his other hand on Bucky’s chest and he felt the binding, now, too; a warmth in his mind that felt like he was floating on morphine again. But, this was even better, because it was real.

“_Oh_...Bucky..._that hand...”_

Steve came so hard on Loki’s cock, he nearly screamed as he shot cum onto Loki’s chest and Bucky’s fist. When he came, he clenched around Loki, and Loki's hips bucked up again and again as his muscles convulsed . He fucked them through it until Steve collapsed on top of Loki, then slid off and rolled next to him, panting and sweating and laughing.

“_Fuck_...that was _something_...”

Before he had even caught his breath, Loki had pulled Bucky up to straddle his chest, grabbed his cock and began to pump it hard and fast while the metal hand held him around the throat. He didn’t stop until Bucky moaned and fountained cum all over Loki’s face.

“You see, Steve? I _am_ one of those people who likes that,” he said, laughing, as Bucky kissed the cum off his lips.

They lay together in a tangle of limbs and bodies, Loki’s long legs sprawling out over both of them, and had another bottle of vodka. Why not? They were on vacation.

*****

They showered and were lounging lazily in bed with a little buzz going. Loki knelt in between them, extended his hand, and something green appeared in it. It was a set of six emeralds strung together with a gold chain, and he fastened it around Bucky’s neck. Bucky kissed him, and he put a hand against each of their cheeks.

“I never asked your consent before putting the bindings in you, and it wasn’t my right to do that. Perhaps this will make up for it. Will you trust me?”

“A little late to ask that, isn’t it?” Steve laughed. “But, sure.”

Bucky nodded.

Loki closed his eyes and began to murmur words in the same language they’d heard when he’d put the binding into them, and it was just as soothing and hypnotic as it had been then. When he stopped, he had each of them repeat the words while looking directly into his eyes, one at a time. They did, and the now-familiar words_ du er min_ came from each of their lips. The warmth of the binding twined through each of their minds.

“Now, I’m bound to each of you in the same way. If you summon me, I will come to you.”

“Jesus, Loki, I—“ Bucky started to say, but Loki shushed him with a finger.

“Jeg er din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jeg er din" is Norwegian for "I am yours."
> 
> Loki may have a little PTSD in his future. We’ll see how he handles it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: Saving Private Ryan. 1998. Matt Damon.


End file.
